03 June 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-06-03 ; Comments *A two-hour show of which a little under half survives. The available portions are on two files, one containing duplicated material from the other and material from another show (see below). *John's playing of a new single by Bill Nelson prompts him to dig out Be Bop Deluxe's first single from 1973. He admits having had two copies and lending one to an unknown party at Radio 1 and never getting it back. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information.http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8672553593/in/set-72157633271173476/ *The Radio Times featured this review under tonight's listing (excerpt): "Since Radio 1 began, there has been a seemingly endless stream of groups introduced to the listeners through guesting on John Peel's programme, most of whom have become important and influential in their own musical field...Tonight's guests are unknown, and as yet unavailable on record. Perhaps this is only the beginning for The Monoconics, a Sunderland trio, and Manchester's Diagram Brothers, not related, but all claiming the surname Diagram".http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/bab462aec05047a6b1a81419b83077cd Sessions *Diagram Brothers, #1 Repeat. First broadcast: 27 March 1980. Recorded 1980-03-17. Released on The Peel Sessions (CD, LTM, 2011). *Monoconics #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast: 21 May 1980. Recorded 1980-05-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1 starts' *Clash: Bankrobber (7") CBS (Dutch release) *Scarborough Antelopes: Here We Go (compilation LP - Bouquet Of Steel) Aardvark *Diagram Brothers: Animals (session) :(JP: 'We've got three goldfish, you know, the newest of them is called Tilly.') *Monoconics: Vox Pop (session) *Bill Nelson: Do You Dream In Colour? (7") Cocteau :(JP: 'Curiously enough, and this is absolutely true, I did have a dream last night that I do remember being in colour. Walters and myself were in Dallas, Texas, and what exactly we were doing there I don't know. Not a lot, as I recall.') *Be Bop Deluxe: Teenage Archangel (7") Smile *Neu Electrikk: Cover Girl (7" EP) Synesthesia *Basement 5: Silicone Chip (10") Island *Richard And The Taxmen: Chinese Takeaway (compilation LP - Logical Steps) Future Earth *Diagram Brothers: Bricks (session) *John Cooper Clarke: The It Man (LP - Snap, Crackle & Bop) Epic (fades out swiftly) *'File 2 starts' *Jad Fair: It Walked At Night (7" EP - The Zombies Of Mora-Tau) Armageddon *Monoconics: Exit Stage Left (session) *Sly Dunbar & Robbie Shakespeare: Poker Face (LP - Gamblers Choice) Taxi *Crisis: Laughin' (12" - Hymns Of Faith) Ardkor *Pink Military: Do Animals Believe In God? (LP- Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric's :(JP: 'Do animals believe in God? I think the answer is probably a resounding "no". My dog Maya thinks that I'm God: a rather unsatisfactory god, certainly, but God nevertheless. I feel like God meself a little bit when he lies at my feet and stares up adoringly at me, and I pat him in a reassuring and slightly patronising fashion.') *Only Ones: Fools (7") CBS ('''File 1' ends, File 2 changes after a few seconds in a disconcerting jump-cut to three tracks from 20 February 1980) @'' *Fools: Mutual Of Omaha (LP – Sold Out) EMI *Diagram Brothers: Bikers (session) *Misty: How Long Jah! (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite @''' *Monoconics: People Will Talk (session) *Ted Nugent: Flesh & Blood (7”) Epic *Ski Patrol: Everything Is Temporary (7”) Clever Metal *Fall: Spectre Vs Rector (LP – Totale's Turns (It's Now Or Never)) Rough Trade *Bodysnatchers: Too Experienced (7” – Easy Life) Two-Tone '''@ *Ignerents: Harbour Street (compilation LP – First Offenders) Criminal Records @''' *Passions: Why Me (LP – Michael & Miranda) Fiction '''@ *Patrick Thomas: Sink In Sand (7”) Giggler *Diagram Brothers: There Is No Shower (session) *Monoconics: Such A Shame (About You) (session) *Bees: Leave Willie Alone (7”) Paw *Bo Diddley: Put The Shoes On Willie (LP – Bo Diddley & Company) Checker *Petula Clark: 'Put Your Shoes On Lucy (78)' (Columbia) *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1980-06-03 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) *2) 1980-02-20 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) ;Length *1) 00:56:20 *2) 00:23:15 (from 0.00 to 17:05 contains identical material to File 1 from 39.16 to end. The remainder is from 20 February 1980). ;Other *1) 2) Files created from T256 of 400 Box. *3) File to be created from JLP087 - upload forthcoming ;Available *Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Tishbriz June 1980